Lonely Nights
by Randi
Summary: Jordan decides to go visit Woody. Please R
1. Lonely Times

Disclaimer: Ok, I own none of these characters, I just borrowed them for my enjoyment, I am making no money off this or any of my writings.  
  
-----  
  
Author's Note: Hi, I'm me, I've never written a Crossing Jordan fic before, but I'm going to try now, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review, it means a lot to me, thanks, now, on with the story  
  
-----  
  
Lonely Times  
  
-----  
  
Friday night had finally come!! It had been a long week and Jordan was glad it was finally over with. She was both angry and happy. Angry because she let her mother's killer get away, the ONE person she so desperately wanted to get, and he was gone. She was happy because A.) She was still alive and B.) She finally knew who her mother's killer was, for later finding.  
  
She grabbed her jacket and walked out of her office, said goodbye to a few people, she wasn't sure who, and left. She got to her Expedition *I'm not sure what kind of vehicle she drives, but it kind of looked like a Ford Expedition, so that's what I'm going with* and got in.  
  
She was driving around Boston, not sure where to go, when a name just sort of popped into her head. Woody. Man, would he be a sight for sore eyes. She hadn't seen him for somewhere near three weeks. The only thing she had to do was run home and get her gas coupon, he lived on the other side of Boston and she was almost on empty, so she had to fill up, because, hey, gas isn't cheap these days. While she was home, she figured she might as well change clothes, and while she was at it, she thought she might as well take a shower. It had been a long day and she really wasn't in the mood to stink.  
  
Once she'd done everything she went back out to her Ford and got in. She ran to the Mini Mart on the corner and filled up, and headed over to Woody's. She got out her cell phone and called first, she'd shown up there before without calling and wished she had. She wasn't going to let that happen again. The phone rang twice before he picked up:  
  
Woody: Hello  
  
Jordan: Hey, it's me, I was just driving around and happened around your neighborhood and was wondering what you were doing.  
  
Woody: Umm, nothing really, why do you ask?  
  
Jordan, Actually, I called to see if I could come up, I've had a really bad week and I just need someone to talk to  
  
Woody: Sure, the place is a little messy, but you shouldn't mind.  
  
Jordan: Great, I'm almost there so I'll be right up.  
  
Woody: Alright, see ya Jordan  
  
Jordan: Bye now Hoyt.  
  
She turned the corner and pulled up in front of Woody's building and got out. She walked into the apartment complex and wondered why someone would build a nine story apartment building, and if you lived in one, why would you live on the top floor. She finally got up all nine flights of stairs and walked into Woody's apartment.  
  
Jordan: Hey Wood, what would you've done if I was some sort of top floor apartment serial killer?  
  
Woody: Well, since you just called and told me you were on your way, I'd just hold him off for a few minutes until you got here, and then I'd give you to him.  
  
Jordan: Ah, such a kind wise man you are.  
  
Woody: Well, you gotta be wise to be a police officer ya know.  
  
Jordan. Oh I know, but its just sometimes I have to stop and think about you  
  
Woody: Oh, now you're gonna get it, get over here  
  
Woody grabs a pillow and chases Jordan around the apartment and corners her in the spare bedroom. After a few hits she starts to give in.  
  
Jordan: Ok, Ok, I give, I give. I'm sorry, just let me go now.  
  
Woody: Ok, but this isn't over.  
  
Jordan: Oh, don't worry, I know  
  
She walks by him and he hits her again with the pillow  
  
Jordan: Ok fine, you asked for it, now you're gonna get it.  
  
She grabs a pillow off the bed and begins to chase him around. After their wonderful childlike game, one in which nobody won, they both end up sitting on the sofa all worn out.  
  
Woody: Well, that's a game I haven't played in quite a long time.  
  
Jordan: Hey, you're the one who started it.  
  
Woody: Well, you did nothing to stop it, anyways, when you got here I was just about to order a pizza, you want to put something on half?  
  
Jordan: Where From?  
  
Woody: Little Anthony's on the corner of White and James *A.N. I don't know anywhere in Boston and this place is totally and completely MADE UP!*  
  
Jordan: One of my favorites, get me half Italian sausage.  
  
Woody: Yeah sure, *on the phone* Ya, can I get a large half Italian sausage half cheese pizza? 3795 South Broadway, apartment 902, cash. Ok, thanks, * to Jordan* pizza's on its way.  
  
Jordan: Great, now what to do in the meantime.  
  
Woody: Well, we could watch TV?  
  
Jordan: OK, sounds like a plan, but I call we get to watch FRIENDS, ok?  
  
Woody: Fine by me, I like that show anyways.  
  
Jordan: Cool.  
  
They end up watching the show and pizza comes. When they're done with that they talk for a few hours and then Jordan decides its time to leave and goes home. She gets home and takes another shower, then goes to bed. All is well until she gets a call at 2:30 in the morning with an emergency.  
  
-----  
  
Ok, bad place to leave off, BUT I PROMISE I'll continue if I get reviews here ok. What is the emergency, who does it involve. All will be answered if I get reviews. You can also email me at mountain_dew_4u@msn.com Thanx Randi 


	2. Unhappy Nights

Lonely Nights  
  
-----  
  
Author's Note - Hi there, so sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I've been working on other stories. I have two chapters up in my Good Morning Miami series, plus I'm almost done with my new Friends series. So I guess I'm just glad I'm getting this up. I hope you enjoy  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer - The only thing I own is Jessie, cute little thing she is :P.  
  
-----  
  
Unhappy Nights  
  
-----  
  
Previously on Lonely Nights: Woody and Jordan pillow fight. 2 showers, and a mid-night awakening. Here we go  
  
-----  
  
Jordan was having a nice calm peaceful dream about Woody. She'd been having a lot of those recently, though she would never admit to having a crush on him.  
  
She was just in the middle of her nice dream, when all of a sudden the phone rang. Jordan groggily answered the phone.  
  
Jordan - Hello?  
  
Woody - Jordan, listen, I know it's really late, but I need your gelp. I need an ME and I'd prefer it to be you.  
  
Jordan - Woody, where.where are you at?  
  
Woody - I'm at 4125, East Parkway.  
  
Jordan - Ok Woody, I'll be right over.  
  
Woody - Thank you Jordan.  
  
Jordan - Hey, no problem  
  
Jordan got out of bed, got dressed and headed over to the address Woody gave her. She knocked on the door and Woody answered.  
  
Woody - Thanks for coming  
  
Jordan - Yeah, sure, no problem, what's a few hours sleep anyway.  
  
Woody - Listen, Jordan, before you go in there, there are a few things I should probably tell you.  
  
Jordan - Alright Woody, Shoot.  
  
Woody - Ok, well, I haven't been completely truthful with you. To put it very simply, my ex-wife is dead and I now have a 9 month old daughter to raise.  
  
Jordan - Ok, umm, alright, you're just lucky its 3 in the morning and I'm a little dazed or there'd be a lot of yelling right now.  
  
Woody - I kind of figured that's what I should expect, but currently, I'm numb all over and it feels like I'm in some sort of trance.  
  
Jordan - Ok, so what exactly happened?  
  
Woody - Apparently, someone broke in and when Abby came down to see who it was, he shot her, obviously he didn't know about Jessie.  
  
Jordan - Well, I guess I better get in there and do what I'm trained to do.  
  
Woody - Jordan?  
  
Jordan - Ya?  
  
Woody - Thanks for understanding.  
  
Jordan - Ya, I'm surprised, its not one of my stronger qualities.  
  
-----  
  
Jordan goes inside while Woody remains outside. After around an hour, Jordan comes out of the house.  
  
Jordan - *to Woody* Well, my work here is done, they'll be here in the morning to take the body into the morgue.  
  
There's a few moments of silence.  
  
Jordan - It was hard working with all the cops around, but you're one of them, so they probably wanna work extra hard to make sure they find this guy. Don't worry, I have some faith in Boston's police system.  
  
Woody - Ya I guess.  
  
Jordan - Hey, I'm going home now, and, ya know, if you don't wanna be alone right now, or just want someone to talk to, I'm always here.  
  
Woody - Thanks Jordan, but I think I'll just stay here with Jessie tonight, ok?  
  
Jordan - Alright, I'll see you around.  
  
Woody - Ya, I'll see ya.  
  
Jordan got in her car and drove away. She didn't want to go home, she wasn't sure why, she just couldn't. She kept asking herself why. Why wouldn't he tell her something like that? Weren't they friends? Didn't friends tell friends about ex-wives and 9 month old daughters? Maybe they weren't that great of friends. Maybe she was making too big a deal of it all. Whatever it was, she didn't want to dwell on it. It was too early and she wasn't all together yet.  
  
-----  
  
After a lot of driving aimlessly around Boston, she ended up in front of the ME's office. She parked in her spot and went in.  
  
-----  
  
The next week and a half were a big blur to her. She used two sick days when she wasn't even sick. She just needed some time to herself to think things over.  
  
Things were finally getting back on track for her. She wasn't sure why this little thing brought her down so much. Was it just a little thing, or not, that was one thing she still wasn't very clear on.  
  
She was sitting at her desk trying to catch up on the paperwork that had built up on her desk over the past week and a half. She felt better after the funeral, even though she hadn't attended it. The killer had confessed, trying to explain how he only needed a couple hundred bucks to get himself out of Boston, and how it was all an accident. They didn't take any sympathy on the guy though. She had heard all this through the office rumor mill. All of a sudden, Garret popped his head in her office.  
  
Garret - Hey Jordan, Woody's on line two for you.  
  
Jordan - Hey Garret, can you just tell him I'm on a coffee break or something?  
  
Garret - Still not up to talking to him?  
  
Jordan - I don't know, I don't think so, but honestly, I don't know.  
  
Garret - Alright, but this is the last time I'm lying to him for you. You're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later.  
  
Jordan - Ya, I know, thanks a lot Garret.  
  
Garret - No problem.  
  
Jordan sat there and stared at the wall. Garret had been covering for her all week. Woody had been calling all the time. She just wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She just needed a bit more time to get over it.  
  
-----  
  
The day seemed to go by very quickly, maybe because she was actually doing work, who knows. Before she knew it, she was on the drive home.  
  
-----  
  
Jordan was sitting on her living room couch reading a book. So far Woody had called her five times since she had been home. She was thanking God for caller ID, but he hadn't called for at least an hour. All of a sudden, as if on cue, the phone rang. She grabbed the caller ID box. She had programmed it to just display "dad" when her father called her, and that was what she was reading on the box.  
  
Jordan - Hey Dad  
  
Max - Jordan, good, you're home  
  
Jordan - Ya, Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Woody - Jordan, we need to talk.  
  
She froze for a moment, she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to him yet, but she couldn't easily hang up on him now. She decided she would give it a go, he did go all the way to her father's just to get a hold of her.  
  
There was still a long pause.  
  
Woody - Jordan, please tell me you're still there.  
  
Jordan - *sighs* Ya Woody, I'm still here.  
  
Woody - Good, listen, I didn't know what to do, you weren't answering my calls anywhere.  
  
Jordan - I know.  
  
Woody - Hey, I'm not really good at talking things out over the phone, can we get together somewhere?  
  
Jordan - Do you have Jessie?  
  
Woody - Ya I do, but I can drop her off at my brother's if you'd like.  
  
Jordan - No, don't, you can come over here.  
  
Woody - Ok, we'll be right over.  
  
Jordan hung up the phone and just sat there. She wasn't sure what he was going to say to here, and she wasn't one who liked surprises.  
  
-----  
  
Ok, that's it, I know its really short, but I just wanted to put something up, since its been a little over a week since I updated. Please read and REVIEW!!!! You can email me at mountain_dew_4u@msn.com Thanks so much 


	3. Passing Through the Fog

Lonely Nights  
  
-----  
  
Author's note - Hi again, ok, I'm trying to make this chapter longer than the other ones, I don't think I'll succeed though, sorry. There's nothing really to say about it. OH, and can I just say, I may be switching from tense to tense, I'm trying to stop that, but its one of the major problems in my writing. OH sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy recently.  
  
------  
  
Disclaimer - I only own Jessie, the rest belong to other people.  
  
-----  
  
Passing Through the Fog  
  
-----  
  
Jordan just sat there while Woody explained. She wasn't really paying that much attention to him. She was focusing on the baby she held in her arms. This little bundle of joy belonged to one of her best friends. She glanced over to Woody, who had stopped talking. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" She looked from Woody to Jessie "Ya she is, she's adorable."  
  
They sat there like that for the longest time before either of them said anything. Woody just watched Jordan play with his daughter. 'She's great with kids' "Hey Jordan, it's getting kind of late, and Jessie should be getting to sleep." "Jeez, you're really paying attention, she's been asleep for 15 minutes" "Oh, well we should be going" "Ok Woody, bye now"  
  
She sat there thinking to herself. She loved children, yet should didn't think she could raise a child, but she always got along great with kids, it was one of her better qualities. She started to think if she would forgive Woody or not. He was one her closest friends in Boston. He stood by her even when she screwed up or put them in serious danger. He put up with her issues, not that she had many, but according to others, they weren't all that great.  
  
She started drifting off to sleep when the phone rang. She sat up and answered. "Yep" "Hey Jordan, it's me." "Woody?" "No, the Boston axe murderer, of course Woody" She laughed to herself, he always tried to be funny "Hey Woody, what's up?" "Nothing really, I just felt like talking to you again, I'm surprised you answered." "Well, I didn't feel like reaching over to the caller ID box, so I just answered" "Ok, well, I just called for one thing mainly." "Ya?" "Well, you didn't really say very much while I was there. I just wanted to know what you think of all this." "What do I think about all of this? I'm not really sure yet, Its just been a lot to take in" "Ya, I guess it has. Look, I'm really sorry, it just never came up in any of our conversations." "It's ok Woody, listen, I'm gonna go to bed now, call me tomorrow, ok?" "Alright Jordan, talk to you then."  
  
She walked into her bedroom and laid down on her bed. She tried going to sleep but she couldn't, she just kept thinking about Woody and Jessie, and how it was somewhat similar to her life. Her mother had been murdered and she was left to her dad to raise her. Except, in her situation, they hadn't caught the killer. He was still out there, at least they knew who it was if they ever found him again. She finally gave up and called Woody. He answered after the first ring.  
  
"Hey there, I didn't wake you, did I" "No, I'm still up. I can't sleep." "Neither can I, I just needed to talk to you. I'm sorry about earlier, about how I've been ignoring you. I don't care anymore. I can't sleep without knowing that you accept my apology." "Ya, Its ok, it doesn't matter, as long as we're still friends, right" "Right, ugh, now I feel much better." "Honestly, me too" "Hey, do me a favor?" "Sure why not" "Call in sick tomorrow and come hang out with me?" "Why?" "I don't know, I just don't feel like going in tomorrow and I need someone to hang out with" "Ok, just the two of us?" "No, just the three of us, there's no way you aren't bringing that kid of yours with you." "Ok, well, I guess that's about all I have to say" "Me too, plus, I should make supper, I think I forgot about it tonight" Woody laughs "Ya I guess you should. Bye Jordan" "Ciao"  
  
-----  
  
The next day was a blast for the both of them, and they never left Jordan's apartment. They stayed and talked, got to know each other better than ever, and played with Jessie. For lunch they ordered in Chinese from a place they'd never had before and it turned out to be the worst stuff in the world. They ended up throwing it away and Jordan attempted to cook. It wasn't the best stuff in the world, but it was much better than the Chinese from earlier.  
  
-----  
  
It was finally around 7 when Woody decided it was about time to leave. "Well, it' been a great day, but I've gotta be going now." "Ok, call me tomorrow, or whenever you get the chance, OK?" "Alright Jordan, I'll see ya later."  
  
She sat there after he left; she was getting the happiness back in her life. Woody had been bringing it out of her for a long time, ever since the LA trip really. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this way about someone. It had been a long while, but she remembered the feeling. That was another story in itself, she didn't like thinking about it.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Dude, I just can't write anymore right now, I PROMISE, I'll update by Monday, please review. I'm begging you  
  
Randi 


End file.
